amor mortal o inmortal
by cefiro marino
Summary: Camus ama a Milo pero debe rechazarlo, su maestro lo he hecho tomar el voto de castidad y sabe que si lo rompe Milo morirá, serán capaces de amarse o morirán en el intento
1. prologo

Sain seiya no me pertenece y no obtengo dinero por estas historias.

Espero que les guste, este es mi primer fic.

Prologo.

Dante de acuario

Si excelencia

Dante, ha nacido tu sucesor, debes ir por el a Provenza.

¿Es español?

No, el pequeño nació en Francia, en Marsella pero sus padres murieron mientras viajaban por España, él está en un pequeño orfanato, ya contacte a la directora y parce alegrarse de que estemos interesados en el pequeño.

¿Qué edad tiene el pequeño?

Poco más de cuatro años, pero su cosmo ya es evidente, además por lo que me platico la directora ya ejerce un cierto control sobre el mismo. Me preocupa que llegue a lastimar a alguien por accidente.

Enseguida me pondré en marcha.

A, y Dante…

¿Si excelencia?

El pequeño Camus no solo nació bajo la constelación de acuario, el pequeño está directamente bajo la protección de Gamínides.

¡Eso significa que…!

Sí, creo que es la reencarnación de Deguel de acuario, si es así debemos prepararnos.

n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n

Buenas tardes, busco a madame D'Albert.

Madame no se encuentra, ¿desea regresar más tarde o dejarle un mensaje?

Lo lamento pero ella me llamo, referente a un pequeño, Camus si no me equivoco, me han informado que es un pequeño "peculiar" y que muy probablemente calce mejor en nuestra "escuela" que aquí.

¿Usted es el profesor Dante?

Si, como ya lo he referido, madame D'Albert nos contactó para hacernos cargo del pequeño Camus.

Se lo llevara de inmediato supongo yo.

Eh, si ese es el plan.

¡Perfecto!, oh no me malinterprete, caballero (profesor), Camus es un pequeño muy tierno y obediente pero cuando se asusta el ambiente… pues se enfría literalmente, la semana pasada unos compañeritos suyos lo encerraron (obviamente por accidente) en la bodega de mantenimiento, cuando lo encontramos toda la habitación estaba casi congelada, nos costó mucho trabajo sacar todo ese hielo.

Lo imagino, entonces puedo llevarme a hoy mismo al pequeño.

Si sin ningún problema, madame D'Albert dejo toda la documentación preparada, solamente tendrá que firmar algunos documentos y el pequeño será todo suyo.

¿Puedo verlo mientras prepara la documentación?

Claro, claro pase por aquí.

La joven guio al caballero por un pasillo y lo hizo subir por un par de escaleras, llegaron a una habitación pequeña, con apenas espacio suficiente para una camita y un buro.

¿Aquí descansa?

Bueno, entiéndanos, antes compartía habitación con otros niños pero siempre lo molestaban por su apariencia, y bueno como le dije antes cuando se asusta o se angustia…

Todo se enfría verdad.

Pues sí, dos de sus compañeros terminaron con neumonía, así que decidimos acondicionar esta "habitación" para él.

Bien, entiendo.

Por favor espérelo aquí, enseguida lo mando, debe estar en la biblioteca.

¿No es muy pequeño para estar en la biblioteca?

Tal vez sea pequeño pero lee mejor que muchos de sus compañeros de diez años.

Dante examino las escasas pertenencias del pequeño, su ropa limpia pulcramente acomodada, tres libros de cuentos, artículos de limpieza personal, todo acomodado cuidadosamente en el único cajón del buro, todo perfectamente limpio, demasiado limpio para un niño de cuatro años, eso pensaba cuando un pequeño de largo cabello rojo y grandes y profundos ojos rubí intenso apareció.

Hola pequeña ¿buscas a Camus?

Yo soy Camus, y soy niño no niña.

Lo lamento, soy un poco corto de la vista y no me he dado cuenta, mi nombre es Dante, Dante de acuario, tu nuevo mentor, por favor prepara tus cosas en media hora salimos hacia Grecia.

¿Me va a adoptar?

No Camus, tú has sido…, tú has nacido con un propósito, serás entrenado para ser un caballero de Athena, y no cualquier caballero, tú serás mi sucesor, serás caballero de oro, santo dorado de Acuario.

¿Athena? La diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia militar

-sorprendido- sí, la diosa, nuestra princesa, está próxima a encarnar o reencarnar en nuestra época, y junto a ella están naciendo los soldados o santos que deberán protegerla en su forma humana y tu pequeño eres uno de ellos.

¿Por eso puedo jugar con el hielo?

Sí, pero yo te voy a enseñar cómo manejar el poder con el que naciste, bueno reúne tus cosas y alcánzame en la salita de allá abajo, yo tengo que firmar algunos papeles.

Dante se dirigió a las oficinas firmo los papeles de traslado y tomo la maleta de Camus, lo tomo de la mano y salió del edificio.

Bien Camus no me sueltes.

¿Nos iremos en tren, en coche o cómo?

Nop, iremos caminando.

Pero Grecia está muy lejos.

Si pero como caballero dorado puedo moverme a la velocidad de la luz.

Eso es imposible, te quemarías, según Einstein cualquier cosa que tenga esa velocidad se desintegra.

Pues Einstein se equivoca, nuestro cosmo nos protege y permite que nos desplacemos a esa velocidad, así que no me sueltes que en un momento llegaremos al santuario.

n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n

Quirón de escorpio.

Excelencia.

Sabes que Dante fue a recogerá su nuevo pupilo.

No lo sabía excelencia.

¿Cómo ha respondido Milo?

Es un pequeño extraordinario, hace algunos días comenzó a desarrollar la aguja escarlata y la restricción parece ya no guardarle secretos, es muy fuerte para ser tan pequeño.

Sabes que sospecho que Milo es la reencarnación de Kardia.

Sí, lo sé, Milo está bajo la protección de Antares, además su carácter, sus técnicas, señor no me cabe duda de que los guerreros más poderosos de Athena están reencarnado, la guerra santa está cada vez más cerca.

El pupilo de Dante está bajo la protección de Gamínides, y el tuyo bajo Antares, -suspiro- Defteros, y Asmita, Manigoldo, todos, absolutamente todos ellos han renacido, y sus cosmos son aún más poderosos de lo que recuerdo, son tan parecidos pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes.

Excelencia, teme que cometan los mismos errores.

Espero que en estos doscientos años sus almas hayan madurado, pero…, vigila a Milo, repórtame su reacción cuando codo conozca al pupilo de Dante.

Si excelencia, y no se preocupe, si todos los pequeños son tan talentosos Athena estará más segura que nunca.

n.n n.n n.n n.n

Bien Camus, este es el Santuario, el pueblito que pasamos es Rodorio, y será territorio vedado para ti por algún tiempo, este es el vestíbulo, y esta es la casa de Aries, subiendo esas escaleras se encuentran las otras once casas, en total son doce, una por cada signo zodiacal la nuestra es la onceava casa, Acuario.

Dante comenzó a subir junto a Camus, pidiendo paso en cada casa, presentando a su nuevo pupilo, muchos mostraban curiosidad ya que Camus era muy pequeño pero evidenciaba cierto control de su cosmo.

Dante ya de regreso.

Si Quirón el papeleo fue más rápido de lo que creí.

Supongo que estaban ansiosos por que fuera "transferido".

Sí, solo porque les "congelo" las ideas a un par de brabucones que quisieron pasarse de listos con él.

¿Francés?

Sí, igual que Deguel, ¿y Milo?

Entrenando en el coliseo, Saga lo está supervisando, tiene que completar un par más de vueltas antes de que llegue aquí.

No me digas que esas pequeñas heridas te las hizo él.

Aún no controla toda su fuerza, y la aguja escarlata no es precisamente una técnica fácil de dominar, requiere mucha concentración y puntería, aún le falta entrenar bastante.

Eso o tú ya estas oxidado viejo amigo.

Sabes que soy muy veloz pero cuando ataca Milo parece puercoespín con resfriado, por eso lo entreno apartado de los demás, bueno eso hasta que logre controlar mejor la aguja escarlata.

A este paso en un par de años ganara su armadura.

Y tú que me puedes contar de este pequeño.

Tiene un gran potencial, pero necesito enseñarle a controlar su temperamento, cuando se enoja o se asusta baja la temperatura pero sin control. Por cierto ¿Milo ya no ha tenido fiebre?

Sí, si se esfuerza de más le ataca la fiebre, pero sabiendo que no estabas lo he frenado estos días, mira ya vinieron.

-Dante- Camus te presento a tus compañeros, él es Saga caballero dorado de Géminis y él es Milo aprendiz de Quirón de Escorpio.

¡Hola! (con una gran sonrisa) soy Milo.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Camus, soy pupilo del maestro Dante de Acuario (muy serio y un poco sonrojado).

Bien venido Camus soy Saga, algunos de tus entrenamientos serán con nosotros, para que te acostumbres a tu nuevo hogar.

-Milo- Y para que conozcas a los demás, hace un mes llego Mu, y tienes que conocer a Aioros y Aioria son hermanos, Aioros es como Saga y Shura pero Aioria es como nosotros, ¿hoye te gustan las manzanas? A mí me encantan, atrás de escorpio hay un patio que tiene un manzano, en verano se llena, es mi lugar favorito en el santuario, vamos te lo muestro.

-Camus- ¿Puedo ir maestro?

Adelante Camus.

Milo tomo la mano de Camus para llevarlo a ver el manzano, cuando sus manos se tocaron sintieron una leve corriente recorrerlos, se sonrojaron pero no se soltaron y salieron hacia el patio trasero de la casa de escorpio.

Creo que ese par serán buenos amigos, uno muy serio y el otro un torbellino, Quirón, Dante, me retiro.

Nos vemos Saga.

Mañana te enviare a Camus para que comience su entrenamiento físico.

Muy bien, lo espero mañana temprano.

n.n n.n n.n n.n

¿Qué opinas del nuevo pupilo de Dante Saga?

Es muy pequeño, pero su cosmo ya es notable, se parece mucho a Mu y a Milo aunque es muy serio y formal.

Pues tiene cara de niña, creí que era aspirante a amazona.

Pues no, aunque me sorprendió, es un niño muy bonito.

Cuidado hermanito, o voy a creer que te gusta el enano.

¿A mí?, fuiste tú el que creyó que era una niña.

Que te puedo decir, tiene un gran potencial, ya veremos si no pierde esa carita tan fina, porque esos ojos y ese cabello le dan ventaja

Pervertido, aún es muy pequeño para que pienses en ese tipo de cosas.

Lo sé, lo sé pero no puedes objetar que es un combinación rara no crees hermanito, un ser de hielo con ojos y cabello de fuego. Pero tienes razón aún es muy pequeño, habrá que ver en algunos años.

n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n

Dante, Quirón, su reporte por favor.

Señor Milo tomara su prueba para la armadura la próxima luna.

Camus está listo también, la próxima semana termina su entrenamiento en Siberia, ya le he tatuado el símbolo de acuario, tomara la prueba para su armadura antes de regresar.

¿Lo enfrentaras?

Sí, ya me he encargado de todo, inclusive logre que Camus tomara el voto de castidad, ya ha hecho el juramento.

-Quirón- ¿Porque hiciste eso? El voto lo deben tomar hasta la mayoría de edad, a los 16 cuando muy temprano, tú mismo no lo tomaste, él no sabe a qué es a lo que está renunciando.

Hice lo que debía, Camus debe tener la mente fría cuando comience la guerra santa y si crees lo mismo deberías advertir a Milo que se aleje de él.

Me niego a separar a esos dos pequeños, en la guerra que está por venir necesitan afianzar los vínculos fraternos, deberán confiar los unos en los otros, si no confían en sus compañeros el enemigo puede fracturar sus defensas.

Tú lo has dicho, Fraternos, pero la historia nos ha enseñado que aquellos nacidos bajo Antares y Gamínides normalmente son algo más que "fraternos", no permitiré que el corazón se imponga a la razón, lo que he hecho garantiza que ese laso no sede y les permita mantenerse con la cabeza fría en la batalla.

Sigo pensando que obraste mal, yo confío en mi pupilo, puede ser distraído y juguetón, pero en la batalla es letal, sé que sabrá comportarse a la altura, sus almas tienen una experiencia de siglos que ni tú ni yo podemos negar, recuerda que nosotros logramos obtener la armadura cerca de los 18 años, ellos no han llegado siquiera a los diez, dios, Camus tiene Siete y ya está a tu nivel, el sábado sabremos si ya te sobrepaso y te preocupas por que entregue su corazón, insisto Dante sobrepasaste tu autoridad sobre Camus.

Eso solo me incumbe a mi Quirón, además ya está hecho. He sellado mi destino y solo el tiempo dirá si he hecho bien o mal

Quirón.

Sí excelencia.

¿Ya has tatuado a Milo?

Sí, como le he dicho a fin de mes tomara la prueba, también pienso enfrentarlo, ya está preparado.

Bien, espero verlos dentro de un mes, no se sobrepasen en la prueba, especialmente tú Dante.

Sera como lo ordene excelencia.

Hermanito escuchaste que el peque de Acuario tomo el voto de castidad.

De que hablas Kanon, Camus tiene seis, no siete años, aún le faltan al menos diez años más para que lo tome si es que ese es su camino.

Pues por lo que escuchen el salón del patriarca ya lo hizo.

Insisto es muy pequeño.

Yo también creo que es muy pequeño Saga, pero el muy mezquino de su maestro lo obligo a hacerlo.

Pues no creo que la diosa lo tome en cuenta.

Sabes es una lástima, si llega a "sucumbir" se muere, bueno más bien lo matan

Veo que sigues interesado en el enano.

Bueno saga, han pasado tres años desde que llego y aún sigue teniendo esa carita de niña que… no sé, sigue siendo muy peque.

Solo ten cuidado hermano, es pequeño pero te puede congelar el trasero literalmente.

Vamos hermanito, no creerás que soy un pervertido no, además de todo solo les llevamos unos pocos años.

Kanon, tú tienes trece y él siete, está bien que seas precoz pero exageras hermano.

No te hagas ideas Saga, de todas formas yo ya perdí, algo me dice que ese enano ya está "apartado".

n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n

Esta es la tercera vez que cambio el capítulo, primero no se entendía nada, después borro lo que tenía como salto de página, **Guest** gracias por haberme hecho notar que no se entendía, lo siento pero los domingos literalmente no puedo tocar ni la computadora ni el celular T.T, nos leemos pronto.

Besos:

cefiro


	2. Capitulo 1 feliz cumpleaños Milo

Sain seiya no me pertenece y no obtengo dinero por estas historias.

Aquí está el primer capítulo de la historia que disfrute n.n

Capítulo 1

¡Milo!

Camus, ¿por fin de regreso de Siberia?

Sí, aunque solamente por un par de días. No puedo dejar a mis aprendices mucho tiempo.

¿Tienes tiempo de ir por un café conmigo a Rodorio?

Claro, que te parece si te veo en el vestíbulo en dos horas.

Es una cita Camus.

w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w

Entonces tus alumnos son Issac y Hyuga.

Sí, ambos entrenan por la armadura del cisne.

Bien, al menos pueden cuidarse solos un par de días, entonces ¿cómo es?

¿Cómo es qué, Milo?

¿Cómo es tener aprendices?

A, pues un poco como cuidarte a ti.

¡Oye! ¿Cómo es eso?

Son niños, por lo tanto se portan como tú, por fortuna he aprendido a cocinar algunas cosas si no los pobres se morirían de hambre.

Se morirán envenenados.

Milo, no has probado mi comida no puedes decir eso.

Pero jamás te has acercado a la cocina, siempre te la pasabas entre la biblioteca y la sala de armas entrenando.

Pues para que lo sepas Shura me enseñó a hacer un par de cosas, Ángelo también, él cocina una pasta deliciosa.

¿D.M. cocina? Y ¿tú porque estarías con D.M?

El patriarca nos mandó a una misión cerca de Italia hace un par de años, de regreso pasamos por su pueblo natal y su abuela nos invitó a comer, desde entonces comenzamos a llevarnos mejor, puede ser muy sarcástico e insidioso pero es un gran cocinero.

Té gusta.

No, solo me cae bien, es un buen amigo.

Imagino será "tú mejor amigo".

Milo, no empieces, sabes que tú eres mi mejor amigo.

Entonces ¿Por qué no me habías contado que cocinabas con D.M? ¿Y porque lo llamas por su nombre?

Afrodita también lo llama por su nombre y si no te dije antes fue para evitar una escena como esta, eres mi mejor amigo Milo pero algunas veces siento que eres demasiado posesivo.

Tú eres mío Camus, te convertiste en mi amigo, mi mejor amigo desde el día que llegaste al santuario cuando te lleve a mi lugar favorito, recuerdas, yo trepe al manzano para alcanzar la fruta que estaba casi hasta arriba, cuando perdí el equilibrio y creí que terminaría con algo roto, tú creaste un enorme montículo de nieve, termine empapado hasta los huesos igual que tú pero con dos manzanas en las manos, fui tu único amigo en el santuario por mucho tiempo y creo que…

Milo, entiéndelo de una vez, que tenga más amigos no significa que te quiera menos o que no confíe en ti, te quiero Milo, te quiero mucho (tocando su mano).

¡Camus!, yo también te quiero, pero lo que yo siento no se conforma con que seamos amigos, yo…

Será mejor que regresemos, mañana regreso a Siberia y tengo cosas que hacer.

Pero Camus…

Pero nada Milo, además deje tu regalo en casa.

¿Me trajiste un regalo?

Si pero lo deje en la sala de armas de acuario.

Siento que hay algo que no me dices, tú no eres olvidadizo, no es común que dejes algo olvidado.

Creo que es porque estoy preocupado por mi pupilo más pequeño, sigue tratando de llegar al barco hundido donde descansa su madre, no entiende que solo pone en peligro su vida, no solo es el agua helada, el barco está muy profundo y se encuentra muy cerca del abismo, temo que aproveche que no estoy para desobedecer y volver a intentar llegar hasta él.

w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w

Por fin llegamos, tú casa tenía que ser la penúltima, ahora entiendo por qué eres tan delgado, son demasiadas escaleras.

Cansado "viejito".

No estoy viejito, solo soy un año mayor que tú, es más solo meses mayor que tú.

Bien hablando de eso…

¡Sorpresa!

Chicos yo…

Creo que el bicho se quedó sin palabras. -Aioria-

Primera vez que veo a Escorpio callado. -Shura-

Que buda lo ilumine para que aprenda a mantenerse así. –Shaka-

Te luciste Camus, no creí que lograras tú cometido. –Saga-

Bien hecho, esa cara vale oro (risas). –D.M-

Miren, se sonrojo el bichito. –afro-

Feliz cumpleaños milo –Mu- Camus organizo todo y nos dejó preparando la fiesta mientras te distraía

A comer muchachos. –Aldebarán-

w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w

En casa de Escorpio.

¿Te gusto tú sorpresa Milo?

Me encanto Camus, creí que lo habías olvidado.

Nunca, ya te lo he dicho, eres muy importante para mí.

¿Cómo lograste que todos cooperaran?

Simple, me cobre algunos favores.

¿Favores?

Se me da el hacer postres, y tuve que hacer un par de traducciones, bueno Mu y Aldebarán no me pidieron nada, Shura me pidió una de mis botellas de vino, dijo que la había visto cuando mi maestro le mostro la cava, eso para que accediera a cocinar la paella y Shaka pues…

¿Qué te pidió la rubia?

Milo no le digas así, solo me pidió ayuda con la "calefacción" de su templo.

¿Calefacción?

Sí, mejor dicho aire acondicionado, durante el verano suelo ayudarle a bajar la temperatura de su templo y afrodita le ayuda a mantener su pequeño jardín.

Adivino, Aioria te pidió los postres y Saga la traducción.

Pues no, Saga no lo aparenta pero le encanta lo dulce, las crepas dulces y Aioria no podía traducir un par de pergaminos que le dio el patriarca, mañana o pasado a más tardar ira a recogerlos, ya los termine pero no pude dárselos antes.

Milo tomo de las manos Camus quien se sonrojo.

Camus gracias por todo, ahora quiero que me escuches, Camus yo, yo te quiero, has sido mi amigo, mi compañero y confidente, sé que tras toda esa seriedad que manejas tienes un corazón de oro, por eso, por eso yo, Camus te amo.

Soltándose y poniendo su semblante más serio.

Milo no, soy tú amigo, tu compañero pero no más que eso, lo siento pero yo no te amo, no así (quebrándose por dentro).

Yo, Camus lo entiendo, me equivoque al pensar que me corresponderías, pero al menos ya lo dije (triste).

Eres mi amigo, mi primer amigo, mi mejor amigo pero solo eso Milo, te quiero pero no como tú quieres, no quiero lastimarte, será mejor que me marche, mañana regreso a Siberia a continuar el entrenamiento de mis pupilos.

No tienes que irte Camus, Te prometo no incomodarte con…

No Milo la distancia nos ayudara a poner claras las ideas y si me permites me retiro, parto al amanecer y necesito descansar un poco.

Uno quedo y otro salió pero ambos con el corazón despedazado, uno por no ser correspondido y otro por no poderlo hacer, lo amaba pero decirlo lo condenaría a una muerte deshonrosa y no podía permitir que eso le pasara a Milo, prefería verlo con el corazón roto que muerto.

Cuando Camus llego a la onceava casa se dirigió a su biblioteca, cuando estuvo solo dejo salir las lágrimas que a duras penas contenía, amaba a Milo, su Milo, porque era suyo, él lo amaba pero su voto de castidad lo ataba, así doblado sobre sí mismo y llorando, sollozando silenciosamente lo encontró Aioria.

Camus ya vine por las traducciones, espero que no te mo… ¡¿estás bien Camus?! ¿Qué sucede?

Camus volteo a verlo pero bajo nuevamente la cabeza aun llorando, Aioria azorado soló atino a acercársele y consolarlo como a un niño pequeño, le situación le parecía tan extraña, Camus raramente manifestaba sus sentimientos, a duras penas podías ver una sonrisa en su rostro, mucho menos una lagrima, su semblante siempre serio lograba serenar incluso al charlatán de Milo, o calmar las pataletas de D.M, el caballero de acuario jamás le pareció tan frágil, tan vulnerable como en ese momento, simplemente se veía como lo que era, como lo que realmente era, un joven de 15 años con el corazón roto.

Gracias Aioria por no dejarme solo.

Somos amigos Camus, dime ¿Por qué?, ¿Que fue o es tan terrible que derribo todas tus barreras?, tú no eres así, eres uno de los más sensatos de aquí, dímelo cam, confía en mí, no se lo diré a nadie.

Yo, ah, yo estoy enamorado de Milo.

Pero eso es genial, Milo te quiere se le ve a leguas, no veo el problema de eso Camus.

Ese es precisamente el problema Aioria, Milo me quiere, me lo acaba de confesar.

No entiendo, sí él te quiere y tú lo quieres a él ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

Aioria, sabes que los Arcontes de acuario toman el voto de castidad.

Sí lo sé, pero tengo entendido que aún te faltan un par de años para decidir si tomas el voto o no, hace mucho que dejo de ser obligatorio.

No Aioria, mi maestro me obligo a hacer el juramento de mantenerme "casto y puro" cuando tenía seis hace ya casi nueve años, aunque yo ame a Milo no puedo corresponderle, no sin que haya terribles consecuencias.

Pero eso es… el viejo Dante estaba loco, ¿Cómo fue que? ¿Porque izo eso?

No lo sé, él me dijo que el voto era indispensable para poder convertirme en guerrero de Athena, hace solo tres años supe que el voto se toma al cumplir la mayoría de edad y que es irrevocable, fue al mismo tiempo que entendí lo que sentía por Milo.

¿Qué pasaría si rompes el voto?

Yo sería desterrado por dos años con mi cosmo sellado.

Bueno, eso no es tan terrible.

No, eso no, pero Milo…

¿Qué le pasaría a Milo?

Seria tratado como traidor, despojado de su armadura y tendrían que…

Entiendo seria su funeral.

Ahora me entiendes, si yo le confesara a Milo que lo quiero sería sentenciarlo a muerte, no puedo Aioria, no puedo condenarle a ese destino, aunque me duela el alma tener que rechazarlo prefiero verlo así, con el corazón roto que verlo muerto.

¿Qué aras entonces?

Mañana salgo a Siberia, los cinco meses que iba a durar mi estancia allá serán más bien los cinco años que dura el entrenamiento completo, vendré lo menos posible a reportarme al santuario, solo espero que el tiempo y la distancia nos ayuden.

No te preocupes Camus, yo lo cuidare y te mantendré informado de como esta, solo cuídate.

Gracias Aioria, gracias, eres un buen amigo.

No te des por vencido Camus, prometo que me pondré a estudiar para buscar una solución, si después de que termines de entrenar a tus pupilos ustedes se siguen amando el uno al otro encontraremos como romper ese voto sin que nadie salga lastimado, veras que lograremos que estén juntos.

Hola, pues se terminó el primer capítulo, nos leemos luego.

Besos:

Céfiro


	3. Capítulo 2 desciendo

Sain seiya no me pertenece y no obtengo dinero por estas historias.

Capítulo 2

Shion (sonriendo)

Princesa

Por fin mis caballeros están de vuelta, los 88 están de nuevo con nosotros, bronce, plata y oro, por fin todos vivos.

Me alegra princesa, los muchachos merecen tener una vida más normal.

Así es Shion, mi deseo es que puedan disfrutar su vida de la manera que no pudieron mientras duro la guerra, primero ares, luego Poseidón, y finalmente hades, una batalla tras otra, merecen un buen descanso y eso te incluye a ti y a Docko también.

Veremos cómo reaccionan, pero no debe quitarles sus responsabilidades, sus obligaciones cómo caballeros, solo no hay que darles tanto trabajo.

Muy bien Shion, los dejo a tu cargo, procura que limen asperezas, de cualquier forma confió en ellos y en ti.

Milo, ya perdóname no quise lastimarte cuando la batalla de hades, no quería, por favor Milo, yo, yo no soportaría que me odies, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.

Athena nos explicó y aun cuando me sentí traicionado entiendo que no debían decir nada de su misión, que tenían que mantener una fachada, pero me alegra mucho que aún me consideres tu amigo, te quiero Camus y a pesar de que me dolió mucho tu muerte y luego tú supuesta traición, no pude, no puedo odiarte.

Entonces Milo ¿Amigos?

Amigos como siempre Camus.

Buenos días Camus.

Buenos días Aioria, que te trae a mi templo tan temprano.

Nada en especial, dime Camus ¿Aun sigues enamorado de milo?

Aioria…

No sé para qué pregunto, no importa que tan bien se lo ocultes a los demás a mí no me puedes engañar, aun lo quieres.

Y aún sigo bajo el voto de castidad, no importa cuanto lo ame, no puedo corresponderle.

Sabes, encontré algo que no me cuadra con el dichoso voto que tomaste.

¿Qué es?

Recuerdo que me dijiste que el castigo era la muerte de uno y el destierro del otro.

Sí, ¿qué tiene eso?

Pues veras, según lo que investigue (no me veas así te prometí hacerlo y lo hice) es así pero no como lo dijiste tú.

No te entiendo Aioria.

Según estos pergaminos (que me costó mucho encontrar) seria tú sentencia de muerte no la de Milo, él es quien sería exiliado a menos que no supiera nada sobre el dichoso voto.

¿Qué? No, mi maestro me lo explico, al hacerme caer él pagaría el precio con sangre, su sangre.

Pues según esto al menos que estuviera consiente que te está obligando a romper el voto no le pasaría nada más grabe que la supresión de su cosmo por algunos meses, mientras él no lo sepa ese sería su único castigo.

¿Todo el castigo recaería sobre mí?

Así es, él único aquí que lleva las de perder serias tú, y tendrías al menos dos ciclos lunares completos y una semana antes de que descubran que rompiste el voto, la semana extra está estipulada para que te entregues por voluntad propia o en su caso trates de escapar, ya que ese tiempo es necesario para sellar tu cosmo y aplicar tú castigo.

Entonces, Milo no sufriría daño alguno.

No, físico no, pero no creo que soportara que murieras de nuevo, menos por su culpa, perdóname Camus, enserio creí que encontraría algo para ayudarlos pero solo encontré esto.

Eres un gran amigo Aioria, gracias por intentarlo, ¿ya desayunaste?

No, pensaba pasar al comedor después de visitarte.

Quédate a desayunar, estoy preparando crepas y chocolate caliente.

-Con estrellitas en los ojos y a punto de babear- Con mucho gusto, Saga me ha dicho que tus crepas son las mejores que ha probado y eso que Kanon es un gran cocinero.

¿Quién es un gran cocinero gato?

Milo ya salen tus crepas, siéntate por favor.

Gracias Camus, entonces gato ¿Quién es un gran cocinero?

Kanon quien más, Saga quema hasta el agua y tú ni se diga.

Y que te trae aquí tan temprano.

Es que Camus me invito a desayunar luego de que le ayude con una investigación en la biblioteca del patriarca.

¿Y de que era?, ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí?

Por qué eres un impaciente con los textos antiguos y Aioria necesita practicar más, además el patriarca te veto de su biblioteca desde que se te olvido una de tus mascotas entre sus estantes.

No se me olvido, se me escapo y lo recupere.

No antes de que le diera un susto terrible a una de las pobres mucamas bicho.-Aioria-

Tengan chicos, crepas de manzana con queso y cajeta, chocolate caliente con leche y ensalada de frutas con yogurt, buen provecho.

w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w

Buen día Camus.- Saga, Kanon-

Buenos días Saga, Kanon.

Camus (muy serio) por orden de Athena, te toca preparar los desayunos del comedor principal esta semana.-Saga-

¿Por qué?

Athena quiere que nos llevemos mejor, desde que nos revivió algunos siguen un poco resentidos, y cree que si convivimos un poco más podemos limar asperezas, además a leo y escorpio se les fue la lengua alagando tus crepas y una idea llevo a la otra y pues te toca cocinar los desayunos de esta semana y los postres de la próxima.-Saga-

¿Quién va a ser el responsable de la comida?

Yo, Athena no quiere que nadie se envenene, por lo mismo Saga, Milo, Shaka, Docko, y Shion no se acercaran a la cocina, a ellos les toca hacer de meseros no cocinar.-Kanon- No te preocupes, te ayudaran afrodita y D.M, a mí me ayudaran Shura, Mu y Aldebarán, aun qué tengo mis dudas.

Pero ellos cocinan muy bien.-Camus-

Si pero alde prueba todo tres veces y me da miedo quedarme sin que servir. –Kanon-

¿Cuándo comienza la "misión"?

Mañana, hoy tienes que presentarte en la cocina para darles la lista de ingredientes que necesites y tengan todo listo, no te preocupes, solo será para la orden dorada, el patriarca y Athena.-Saga-

Entonces comenzare desde ahora, ¿a ti de que te gustarían tus crepas Kanon?

De moras y crema de avellana.

¿Y a ti Saga?

Ya lo sabes, fresas y leche condensada.

¿Son alérgicos a algo o intolerantes a la lactosa?

No, yo no pero Kanon sí, es alérgico a la crema de coco.

¿Crema de coco?

Sí, no es nada grave, pero el salpullido es muy molesto, si llego a comer crema de coco o coco o agua de coco.

Si no me necesitan me retiro, tengo que ver que les gusta a los demás para mañana.

Suerte Camus.-Saga-

w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w

Te dije que no perdería su carita de niña.

No empieces Kanon, sabes tan bien como yo que el voto lo obliga a no dejarse tocar por nadie.

Pero Saga, el ya murió y a menos que haya tomado ese voto de nuevo es técnicamente libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Explícate Kanon.

Su voto era de por vida, pero él ya murió, revivió pero su voto termino el día que Hyoga lo derroto con su propia técnica. .

Y si vemos quien de los dos puede derretir al mago de los hielos, podríamos "compartirlo" sin que se dé cuesta.

No seas tonto, él siempre ha podido distinguirnos, además no decías que yo era el pervertido.

Si ya lo sé, pero tantos años bajo el dominio de ares se me pegaron algunas de sus perversiones y tengo que admitirlo, me intriga saber cómo es Camus detrás de su "fría" fachada exterior.

w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w

Princesa Athena.

Bien hecho Camus, todos tus desayunos fueron deliciosos, y la forma en que adaptaste todo a los gustos de tus compañeros fue amable y demostraste que los conoces bien, incluso averiguaste que les podría hacer daño y lo sacaste de tus recetas, solo he tenido buenas opiniones de ti, incluso Shaka te agradece que hayas hecho vegetariano su desayuno del miércoles y viernes al igual que Mu y Shion, con las listas que amablemente dejaste en la cocina saben que pueden y que no servir a cada uno, eso les ayudara muchísimo.

Me alegra que mi esfuerzo valiera la pena princesa.

Creo que el único problema será Aioria.

¿Por qué?

Subió algunos kilos, y tiene entrenamiento extra (risas) pero él solito se lo busco. Retírate Camus, descansa te lo ganaste.

Gracias princesa.

w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w

Te lo tenías bien guardado Camus, quien diría que sabias cocinar-Afrodita-

Afrodita, bueno era aprender o morir de hambre mi maestro no cocinaba ni en defensa propia, y después tuve que mejorar al tener a mi cargo a Issac y Hyoga.-Camus-

Me tienes que pasar tu receta, Ángelo solo habla de tus crepas y de cómo hacer que le prepares algunas.- Afrodita-

Claro dita, cuando quieras te enseño a prepararlas, son muy sencillas.-Camus-

Eso es un trato, así me cuentas que tal te va con Saga.-Afrodita-

¿Con Saga?

Que no te diste cuenta de las miraditas que te da, estoy muy seguro de que le gustas, el asunto aquí es ¿te gusta a ti?-Afrodita-

No me puede gustar dita, ni él ni nadie.-Camus-

¿Por qué no? Sé que no te gustan las chicas y Saga no es yo pero no es feo.-Afrodita-

No es eso dita, yo no puedo corresponderle a nadie, tome el voto de castidad desde los seis años, no puedo, solo no puedo.-Camus-

Oh Camus, ¿por eso rechazaste a Milo aquella vez?-Afrodita- perdóname, no lo sabía.

No te preocupes, solo Aioria y ahora tú lo saben, te dejo dita, necesito descansar.-Camus-

Sabes no es justo, a esa edad no sabías a que renunciabas, deberías hablar con Athena para que te permita elegir, no deberías ser obligado a la soledad, no es bueno para nadie. –Afrodita-

Gracias dita.-Camus-

Descansa Camus, y sabes, deberías decirle a Milo, él que no lo rechazaste por qué no lo quisieras, sino porque eres obligado a no corresponderle.-Afrodita-

w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w

No importa si muero nuevamente, al menos habré podido probar sus labios, ya lo he decidido, romperé mi voto y disfrutare esos dos ciclos lunares con él, y después que sea lo que la diosa quiera.

w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w

Espero que esta historia les esté gustando hasta ahora, nos leemos pronto.

Besos:

Céfiro


	4. capitulo 3 nuevo inicio

Sain seiya no me pertenece y no obtengo dinero por estas historias.

Capítulo 3

-Aioria, te puedo pedir un favor. –Camus-

-Claro Camus, que se te ofrece.-Aioria-

-Le podrías dar este recado a Milo por favor. –Camus-

-Milo, Milo, Bicho donde te metiste. –Aioria-

-Aioria, estoy abajo.-Milo-

-¿Qué haces en el sótano bicho?-Aioria-

-Busco un libro, me lo regalo Camus hace algunos años.-Milo-

-¿Y por qué aquí abajo?, creí que guardabas con mucho cuidado todo lo que él te daba -Aioria-

-Y lo hago, pero este libro en especial me lo regalo antes de regresar a Siberia después de mi cumpleaños, fue un momento triste, muy doloroso para mí y trate de enterrar el recuerdo junto con el libro aquí abajo.-Milo-

-Deja eso para después, te traigo un recado de acuario.-Aioria-

-¿De Camus?, ¿Qué paso con él?, ¿Por qué no bajo el mismo a entregármelo?-Milo-

-No lo sé, se veía un poco raro cuando me lo dio, ten.-Aioria-

-¿Una nota?-Milo-

-No me veas así, me amenazo con un ataúd de hielo si lo leía, así que no lo he abierto, bueno bicho dime que dice.-Aioria-

_Milo de Escorpio, por medio de la presente solicito su presencia en la onceava casa Acuario, esta noche a las 8:30 pm, Atentamente:_

_Camus de Acuario_.

-¿Pero qué demonios le pico?, ¿De cuándo acá es tan formal conmigo?-Milo-

-(Suspirando) bueno milo, solo te digo que, (suspiro) solo arréglate y ve, tal vez tenga algo importante que decirte.-Aioria-

-¿Qué es lo que sabes gato pulgoso?

-Lo que sé es que Camus necesito de todo su coraje y valor para mandarte esa misiva a sí que por favor arréglate bien y no faltes, ah Milo, más te vale que lo trates bien.-Aioria-

-Pero que tonterías dices Aioria, explícate.-Milo-

-Lo siento Milo, pero él único que te puede explicar es Camus, además no seas impaciente, solo faltan un par de horas para tu cita con Camus.-Aioria-

-(sonrojado) ¿Cita?-Milo-

-Sí Milo, esa nota te está pidiendo una cita hoy a las 8:30, así que metete a bañar, saca tu ropa más decente y sube a la casa de acuario.

Aioria salió preocupado, seguro de que Camus le confesaría a Milo lo que sentía y el motivo por el que siempre lo rechazo, solo rogaba a Athena que Milo se comportara y no explotara contra Camus.

Casa de Acuario 8:30 pm

Milo entro silencioso al onceavo recinto, le sorprendió ver todo iluminado con velas y al llegar al comedor todo dispuesto para una cena para dos, juraría por su armadura que parecía ambientado para una cena romántica, pero, no, no podía ser verdad, Camus siempre le había recalcado que le quería como amigo no como…

Milo bien venido, toma asiento por favor. –Camus-

El mago del hielo se veía… pantalón negro ajustado, camisa de color rojo, casi tan intenso como su cabello, con las mangas dobladas, acentuando sus bien torneados brazos, abierta ligeramente en v, lo que le permitió ver el inicio de su bien formado pecho, demonios, se veía irresistible vestido así, reacciono como autómata sentándose a la mesa pero sin poder decir nada.

-Me alegra que pudieras venir, déjame servir la cena y…-Camus-

-¿Qué sucede Camus?, ¿por qué todo esto?, las luces, la comida, tú vestido así.-Milo-

-No te gusta, (triste) yo creí que te…

-Me gusta Camus, me gusta cómo te vez y más me gusta el sonrojo que se adueñó de tus mejillas, pero necesito que me digas que pasa, dime que pasa Camus.-Milo-

-Milo yo, yo necesito confesarte algo, yo…, todo este tiempo Milo, todos estos años he luchado contra el deseo más grande de mi corazón, e enterrado dentro de mi ese sentimiento que me rebasa y me desborda y simplemente no puedo más, Milo, desde hace mucho he querido decirte que te amo, te amo Milo de Escorpio, te amo con toda mi alma y con todo mi estúpido corazón.

-¡Camus!

-Milo, nunca quise lastimarte, yo quería corresponderte pero no podía, Milo no podía, una promesa me ataba y no me dejaba corresponderte, aunque mi corazón lo quería, sé que te he lastimado al rechazar tus sentimientos y que ahora mismo tu puedes y estas en todo tu derecho de rechazar los míos pero no podía Milo, no era libre para aceptarlos y aún era menos libre para darte los míos, Milo yo…

Milo interrumpió el discurso de Camus con un beso, suave al principio pero más y más demandante según pasaban los segundos, Milo lamio sus labios pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, Camus reacciono y correspondió entreabriendo sus labios, recibiendo gustoso esa intromisión, esa lengua suave que exploro su boca y comenzó una lucha contra su propia lengua, la sintió retirarse y a su labio ser atrapado entre los dientes del escorpión, sintió como las manos de su amado lo estrechaban y recorrían su espalda, cuando finalmente se separaron en busca de oxigeno Milo se refugió en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, aspirando el perfume de maderas y jazmín que desprendía recorriendo lentamente su cuello con la nariz.

-Camus ya te lo dije una vez, Te amo y el que me correspondas me hace el ser más feliz sobre esta tierra, saber que siempre me has querido es bueno, y créeme jamás te rechazaría, te he esperado demasiado como para rechazarte, mi mayor temor era que amaras a alguien más.-Milo-

-Soy tuyo Milo, te he pertenecido desde siempre.-Camus-

-Solo mío Camus, solo mío. –Milo-

Olvidando la cena ya servida Camus tomo la mano de Milo y lo guio a su habitación, sonrojado tomo las manos de su amor y las llevo a su pecho, mientras lo besaba de nuevo y comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa.

-¿Estás seguro Camus, no crees que vamos un poco deprisa? –Milo-

-Estoy seguro Milo, ya hemos esperado demasiado tiempo, te amo y mi mayor deseo es pertenecerte completamente Milo, tómame, márcame como tuyo.

Despacio, Milo lo despojo de su camisa, dejando besos suaves como mariposas sobre su cuello y torso, lentamente recorrió su espalda y pecho con sus manos acariciando la tersa piel como queriendo memorizar cada línea, cada rincón de esa piel alba, llego finalmente a la cintura y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón, sintió como se estremecía Camus al bajar el pantalón y el bóxer, levanto su mirada y esa imagen se gravo a fuego en sus pupilas su cabello enmarcando su rostro sonrojado con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su boca, sus carnosos labios conteniendo en gemido, subió despacio recorriendo con sus manos sus piernas, su cintura, su espalda, lo beso de nuevo y lo recostó suavemente en el lecho, mientras se despojaba de su ropa que ya lo asfixiaba cubrió a Camus de besos y caricias alentándolo y guiándolo para que hiciera lo mismo con él.

Finalmente tomo el sexo de Camus en sus manos y comenzó con un suave vaivén obteniendo como recompensa su nombre entre suaves gemidos.

Milo giro a Camus poniéndolo a cuatro, hizo que este lubricara tres de sus dedos para prepararlo, la forma en que lamio y succiono sus dedos lo puso más duro de lo que ya se encontraba, con cuidado introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada virgen, estrecha, lentamente comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo mientras con su otra mano lo masturbaba al mismo ritmo, cuando las muestras de dolor cesaron introdujo dos dedos más atajando su quejido con un beso, al sentirlo suficientemente dilatado saco sus dedos e introdujo lentamente su ansioso miembro, Camus gimió de dolor pero aguanto hasta sentir a Milo totalmente dentro de él, Milo sintiendo tenso a su amante se mantuvo quieto para permitir que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, besando su espalda comenzó con un vaivén lento, corto, cuando el dolor dio paso a gemidos de placer aumento el ritmo de sus estocadas, con cuidado lo giro sin salir de él y elevo sus piernas sobre sus hombros comenzando de nuevo su danza sensual perdiéndose en las sensaciones, en sus labios que devoraba, en las caricias que recibía y en el sonido de su voz llamándolo alentándolo gimiendo su nombre, perdiéndose en sus ojos de fuego, porque Camus, su Camus respondía con ardor a sus caricias, de su frialdad nada quedaba, era fuego, fuego que lo abrazaba y consumía, el éxtasis los alcanzo al mismo tiempo, sus cuerpos y sus cosmos vibrando a un mismo tono, combinándose, expandiéndose, resonando armoniosamente, se derrumbó por fin Milo Sobre Camus, saliendo lentamente, con cuidado de su amante estrechándolo en sus brazos.

-Mío, solo mío desde hoy y para siempre, te amo Camus.-Milo-

-Y yo a ti Milo, y yo a ti.-Camus-

Esa noche Milo la paso en la casa del aguador, su galo durmió profundamente entre sus brazos y aun cuando quería disfrutar nuevamente del fuego de su amor sabía que al ser su primera vez no podía presionarlo tanto, tal vez mañana o pasado pero esa noche se contentaría con verlo dormir fatigado, exhausto por la increíble entrega, toco con cuidado la marca que dejo en su cuello y las del pecho y espalda, era suyo por derecho propio, por fin su cubo de hielo era suyo y ya nada se lo podría arrebatar.

w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w

Este es el primer lemon que escribo, espero no decepcionarlos, nos leemos pronto.

Besos:

Céfiro


	5. Capitulo 4 ¿felicidad?

Sain seiya no me pertenece y no obtengo dinero por estas historias.

Capítulo 4

-Hace un mes que la veo inquieta princesa Athena, ¿qué es lo que le preocupa? –Shion-

-Shion, ¿has visto lo que anuncian las estrellas?-Athena-

-No mi señora, todo ha estado tan tranquilo que debo admitir no he prestado atención a las estrellas.-Shion-

-Pues a mí me dicen que el heredero de escorpio pronto nacerá y lo hará aquí en el santuario, específicamente en Acuario.

-¿El heredero de escorpio nacerá en la casa de acuario? No lo entiendo princesa.-Shion-

-Camus de Acuario está gestando al heredero de Escorpio, Milo y Camus serán Padres en algunos meses.-Athena-

-… **¿Qué Camus qué?-**Shion-

-Tranquilo Shion, ya sabias que Camus es fértil.-Athena-

-Pero alteza, su voto, si esta gestante claramente significa que lo rompió y que tengo que…-Shion-

-No Shion, Camus ya no está sometido a respetar el voto de castidad, el murió, al renacer juro de nuevo lealtad hacia mí pero no renovó el voto de castidad, por lo tanto ya no debes preocuparte, al menos no por castigarlo.-Athena-

-¿Entonces que le preocupa princesa?-Shion-

-dentro de un mes y medio más el cosmo de Camus será sellado por él mismo pequeño que crece en su interior, Camus será muy vulnerable, y por desgracia se ha transformado en un "trofeo" codiciado. -Athena-

-¿Codiciado?-Shion-

-Su hijo, él hijo de Camus y Milo poseerá el poder de ambos, el cosmo de ese par se sincronizo de tal forma que al combinarse crearon a un ser más poderoso que ellos, ya que "Antares" finalmente pudo amar a "Gamínides".-Athena-

-Zeus* querrá adueñarse del pequeño o pequeña que nazca y Apolo* también puede aparecer (preocupado).-Shion-

-Ya me he encargado de eso, Hera y Afrodita los mantendrán a raya, por el momento me preocupan más mis tíos, sé que los hemos vencido y que estamos en periodo de paz pero… -Athena-

-Pueden tratar de sacar ventaja. –Shion-

-Tenemos que cuidar a Camus entre todos pues si lo llegan a raptar en ese estado seriamos muy vulnerables. –Athena-

-Los perderíamos a los dos. –Shion-

-A los tres, Milo iría tras ellos y podrían manipularlo. –Athena-

-¿Camus ya lo sabe? –Shion-

-No, pero quiero hablar con Milo primero, él no sabe que Camus estaba bajo el voto de castidad, veamos qué tan firme es el amor que dice profesarle. (Sonriendo) –Athena-

w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w

-¡**Qué hiciste qué Milo**! –Aioria-

-Ya Aioria, no te enojes, entiende, estoy feliz, después de tantos años él me dijo que me ama, que soy el único en su corazón, ¿qué más podía hacer? –Milo-

-**Por favor Milo, Dime que no lo tocaste, Verdad que lo respetaste y no lo tocaste, Milo por favor respóndeme (zarandeando a Milo). –**Aioria-

-(sonriendo) Icé más que tocarlo Aioria, lo bese, lo ame, ahora es mío, Camus es mío. –Milo-

-**Bicho idiota, tenías que ser un maldito bicho calenturiento, ¿entiendes que es lo que le hiciste a Camus? **–Aioria-

-Oye, bájale dos rayitas, no hice nada que **tú **no hagas con Shaka. –Milo-

**-(Sonrojado) Ese es el maldito problema Milo, Camus hizo el voto de castidad desde los seis años, él no puede hacer "cosas", entiendes, si hace "cosas" es sentencia de muerte para él.** –Aioria-

-(Palideciendo) ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es posible eso? No, eso no es posible, ese voto lo toman hasta ser mayores de edad, y cuando le tocaba hacerlo murió. –Milo-

-Bicho idiota, por qué crees que siempre te rechazo, su maestro Dante lo obligo a tomar ese maldito voto poco antes de ganar su armadura o sea antes de cumplir los siete años, él problema también fue que le hizo creer que si rompía el voto te mataban, bueno no a ti precisamente pero si a la persona con la cual lo rompiera. –Aioria-

-Esa es la promesa que lo ataba. –Milo-

Si Milo, hasta hace poco supimos que la sentencia de muerte recaería sobre él y no sobre ti, Camus te rechazaba porque creía que si te confesaba lo que sentía te lastimarían. –Aioria-

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo sabrían que rompió el voto?, no es que quiera (que si quiero) gritarle a todo el mundo que Camus me quiere, si no decimos nada no podrían saberlo. –Milo-

-¡hay milo! Solo tienen dos ciclos lunares completos antes de que las estrellas le digan al patriarca lo que sucedió y el cosmo de Camus sea sellado para aplicarle su castigo. –Aioria-

-Pero debe de haber una forma de salvarlo, y si digo que lo obligue, que no fue… -Milo-

-Eso solo serviría para que tú castigo sea más severo pero no lo salvaría, lo único que se me ocurre es que hables con Athena, que ruegues por su vida, solo ella lo puede salvar. –Aioria-

w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w

-Milo de Escorpio, dime ¿por qué has solicitado una audiencia conmigo tan repentinamente? -Athena-

-Princesa Athena, debo confesar que he cometido una terrible falta. –Milo-

-De qué hablas Milo, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

-Por mi culpa y únicamente por mi culpa Camus ha roto su voto de castidad. –Milo-

-(seria) Milo entiendes lo que me estás diciendo, lo que implica lo que has hecho. –Athena-

-Si princesa, en mi ignorancia presione a Camus a hacer algo que no debía, mi instinto me decía que él me quería pero no entendía por qué me rechazaba, le presione cada vez más, lo presione mucho hasta que su voluntad cedió ante la mía. –Milo-

-Milo no me mientas. –Athena-

-No le miento mi señora, el castigo que le corresponde a Camus, por favor aplíquemelo a mí, no a él, es inocente, él único culpable de todo esto soy yo, Camus no merece morir por mi culpa. –Milo-

-Pues eso no es lo que me dijo Camus. –Athena-

-Por favor princesa, no puede condenarle a morir solo por quererme, pero si es así le suplico, déjeme tomar su lugar o en su defecto permítame morir junto a él. –Milo-

-¿Tanto le amas Milo? –Athena-

-Mi señora, él es mi vida y cuando creí que finalmente la alcanzaría y que viviría mi sueño me dicen que lo arrancaran de mi lado, ya una vez sufrí por su muerte, ahora que sé que también me ama no lo soportaría nuevamente. –Milo-

-Puedes estar tranquilo Milo de Escorpio, puesto que no pienso castigar en modo alguno a Camus o a ti, ese voto absurdo e inhumano no lo tome en cuenta puesto que no fue libre para decidirlo, además…. ¿Cómo castigar a quien nos ha traído tan grande bendición? –Athena-

-¿Bendición?, no lo entiendo princesa. –Milo-

-Milo (sonriendo), ¿sabías que Camus es fértil? –Athena-

-Supongo, igual que todos. –Milo-

-No Milo, igual que todos no, Camus es la reencarnación de Gamínides, cuando en la era del mito Gamínides escapo de mi padre Zeus este lo "maldijo" haciéndolo fértil como una chica. –Athena-

-Pero él es un él no un ella. –Milo

-(risa) Lo sé Milo, pero lo cierto es que al fundir sus cuerpos y cosmos en uno, bueno Felicidades Milo, vas a ser papá. –Athena-

… (Aturdido). -Milo-

Camus esta embarazado, Camus y tú van a ser padres. –Athena-

-… (Desmayo) –Milo-

-Shion, Shion ben, rayos, Milo despierta, Milo reacciona, demonios, Shion donde te metes. –Athena-

-¿Qué pasa princesa? –Shion-

-Pues se desmayó. –Athena-

-Ya le dio la "noticia" cierto. –Shion-

-Sí y no quiero imaginar cómo será la reacción de Camus cuando se lo diga, después de todo él será el más afectado. –Athena-

-¿En verdad tendrá todos los síntomas de un embarazo normal? – Shion-

-Si Shion, y si le sumas la confusión que tendrá, Dante debió decirle sobre su condición en vez de obligarlo a tomar el voto, si le hubiera explicado los riesgos ninguno de los dos habría sufrido tanto, sé que habrían decidido de forma madura lo que harían pero eso ya no es posible. –Athena-

w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w w.w

Hola les gusto la sorpresa de la diosa tenia para Milo, como piensan que reaccione Camus,

Besos:

Céfiro


End file.
